Be Careful What You Wish For
by Steffie1
Summary: Count Duckula and his servants learnt the hard way that you should be careful what you wish for...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my brand-new Duckula fan-fic.

Rating: Teen

Characters you recognize (c) Cosgrove Hall Characters you don't recognize, Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Be Careful What You Wish For part 1

Transylvania, home of the prince of darkness Count Duckula. As the new day dawns in vampire country, the residents shall soon learn the hard way that you can't always have your greatest desire granted without great consequences...

*Meanwhile in Count Duckula's bedroom*

Count Duckula was grinning from ear to ear as he held the wishing star in his hand.  
"I wish with all my heart that I would the most popular fowl in the entire world." the mallard stated. A moment later, the wishing star sparkled as it granted Duckula's wish....

*Meanwhile in Nanny's bedroom*

Nanny took a deep breath, being quite careful not to break the wishing star that was in her hand.  
"I wish with all my heart that I would be young, smart and thin again, like back on the day I first met Igor." The wishing star sparkled as it granted Nanny's wish...

*Meanwhile in the library*

Igor clutched the wishing star in his hand as he closed his eyes.  
"I wish with all my heart that my Master Count Duckula would finally be a true vampire duck." Igor chanted. The wishing sparkled as it granted Igor's wish...

*Meanwhile in Dr. Von Goosewing's cottage*

Dr. Von Goosewing closed his eyes as he quietly prayed to himself. After he had finished praying, he picked the wishing star up.  
"I vish mit my whole heart, body, soul und mind zhat I voulf heff a family, Henrich vould still be living...und zhat never beingk a wampire hunter I heff." The wishing star sparkled as it granted Goosewing's wish...

*Much later*

Count Duckula felt like death warmed up. Well, technically, he is one of the undead and--Oh never mind. The vampire duck found it quite peculiar that it felt as if he didn't have a wink of sleep. His body kept pleading that he should sleep until evening. As the mallard waddled towards the dining hall, he noticed a beautiful brunette hen that wore a French maid's outfit. Standing next to her was someone clad in a black sorcerer's robes. The hood was up in such a way that their entire face was shrouded in darkness.

"Duckyboos?" the beautiful hen blinked in surprise as she noticed the vegetarian vampire. Duckula's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He can recognize his Nanny's voice anywhere.  
"Nanny?! Is that you?! How"  
"I simply wished to become young, smart and thin again. But, that caused some consequences...Anyway; please call me Emma, Duckyboos"  
"M'Lord, do you feel any different?" the person in the sorcerer's robes asked with utmost curiosity. The young count was taken aback when he noticed that while it was the voice of his butler, it sounded quite emotional and youthful.

"Well, I do feel a bit tired. Why?  
"I am just wondering, M'Lord"  
"Oh, and Igor, what's with the get-up"  
"Well, M'Lord, it is a bit complicated. It seems that Emma's wish somehow affected me as well"  
"In what way"  
"I am afraid that M'Lord would be...flabbergasted if M'Lord sees what had happened to me"  
"Oh, c'mon, Igor. I'm sure it won't be that bad." Duckula stated.  
"Oh, alright, M'Lord." the butler sighed in defeat as he removed his hood. Count Duckula's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Igor! You--You!" the vampire duck stuttered as shock overtook his brain. Emma slapped the flabbergasted fowl hard, which brought Duckula back to his senses.  
"Igor, I can't believe that you somehow became a handsome sixteen year old! What happened"  
"I believe that when Nanny made her wish, it somehow broke my immortality spell and turned me back to the sixteen year old I was when Emma granted me immortality"  
"Wait a minute...what do you mean when you said that Emma granted you immortality?"

Emma decided to answer her Duckyboos' question.  
"Duckyboos, I am an immortality nymph"  
"An immortality nymph"  
"Yes, Duckyboos"  
"...That explains why you've asked me how to spell nymph when you wanted to write a diary about your life; and that hen in the portrait happens to be you." Duckula mused loudly, "So, Igor, did your wish come true?" Duckula changed the subject, not wanting to admit that he found this all confusing.

"Oh yes, it had, M'Lord." Igor grinned from ear to ear. The mallard felt his heart skip a beat. What did Igor mean by that? The vampire' eyes widened in shock. Emma decided to keep quiet and listen to their conversation.  
"Igor, please don't tell me that you wished that I became a true vampire"  
"Okay, I won't tell M'Lord"  
"..." Duckula felt his brain work overtime as he tried to grasp his fate. He is actually a true vampire now, like his forefathers? That would explain why he's so tired. He had also noticed the other signs earlier, like the fact that his fangs were much longer than usual. But, he can't be a true vampire! He doesn't even have the urge to drink blood, nor does he have any desire to cause havoc and mayhem. No, it must be one of Igor's tricks to make him turn into the ideal vampire Igor always wanted him to be...

"Nice try, Igor, but I'm not falling for one of your stupid tricks. No, sir-ee." Duckula shook his finger at the young fowl.  
"But, M'Lord, it is not a trick"  
"If I am a true vampire, then I would have the urge to drink some blood. But, I don't"  
"So, if M'Lord would go to the village, he would've had any desire to sink his fangs into a maiden's neck"  
"Puh-zackly"  
"So, M'Lord, Nanny and I shall go to the village to prove M'Lord's point"  
"Er...Okay, let's go!"

*Much later, the village*

Count Duckula and his servants arrived at the Ol' Tooth and Jugular. To the young mallard's horror, every single member of the village flee in terror the moment they've noticed him waddle towards the pub.  
"I don't understand it; I've wished that I was popular"  
"But M'Lord is popular. Everyone in the village ran in terror the moment they've noticed you"  
"Argh! I knew I should've asked to be famous, instead of just asking to be popular. Looks like I'm quite infamous around here"  
"I know, M'Lord. Isn't that wonderful?"

Before the irritated mallard could say anything, another mallard vampire appeared after he teleported himself in front of the pub. He looked almost exactly like Count Duckula, yet his black hair was shoulder-length and his cape looked like the wings of a bat. Yes, it is none other than Count Lamian!  
"I don't understand it; didn't Goosewing kill Count Lamian awhile ago?" Duckula asked his equally confused butler and housemaid.  
"Didn't Duckyboos say yesterday that Katarina told you that Goosewing had also bought a wishing star"  
"Why yes, Nanny. Why"  
"Maybe Goosewing wished that he never became a vampire hunter, when means that any vampire that he killed in the past, are now alive?"

"Oh great..." Duckula inwardly cursed as he noticed more that several more vampires suddenly teleported themselves in front of the pub. Three dozen vampires teleported themselves in front of the pub moments later. These vampires were twenty-foot tall. They seemed to be crossed between vampires, werewolves and demons.  
"Whoa, who are these guys, Igor"  
"M'Lord, they are called Ubervampires. They are vampires that necromancers had created during a ritual that would make vampires immune to all any of the traditional vampire hunting equipment. They are even far quicker and stronger than any other vampire"  
"So, why are all these vampires here"  
"Whenever they sense that there are no vampire hunters to be scared of, they would teleport themselves to a village where they could have a grand feast."

"Not if I can help it!" Duckula snarled as he pounced on Count Lamian. To his surprise, he was knocked back by an invisible force. "Say what"  
"Looks like Duckyboos can't hurt them because they are protected by magic. We can only kill them if we get the person that had killed in the first place, to kill them again." Emma explained to the vampire.

Duckula was taken aback by Nanny, erm...Emma's intellect.  
"Emma, how do you know about these things?" the confused mallard asked.  
"My sister, Primrose, is the nymph that creates wishing stars for mortals. She and Katarina are good friends, which is why Katarina has them"  
"Does this mean that your other sister grants riches beyond one's imagination"  
"...'ow did you know, Igor?" Emma piped up. Igor reacted by slapping her beak shut. Duckula didn't hear what the nymph said, since he was deep in thought.

"So, it looks like we have to get good ol' Goosewing, then. We better hurry before it's too late for the villagers." Duckula sighed sadly as he tried to block his guilt of not being able to stop those vampires from attacking the villagers.

As Count Duckula and his servants traveled back to Castle Duckula to use it to teleport to Austria so that they can get to Dr. Von Goosewing, I fear I must bid ye farewell...for now!

Good night out there...whatever you are!

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone and welcome to my brand-new Duckula fan-fic.

Rating: Teen

Characters you recognize (c) Cosgrove Hall Characters you don't recognize, Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Be Careful What You Wish For part 2

Austria, home of Count Duckula's great nemesis Dr. Von Goosewing! As the elderly gander is enjoying the company of his wife Ermintrude, daughter Vanna, assistant Heinrich and his friends Klara and Friedhelm, three people from his past decided to drop in for a visit...

"Erich-liebling, someone had parked zhere castle on our front yard." Ermintrude stated as she peeped out the window.  
"Vhat zhe hell?" Goosewing spat out his coffee. Could it be?! But, why would Duckula want to see him? Vanna got up from her seat the moment she heard the doorbell.

"Gettink it I shall, Papa!" Vanna sung as she waddled to the front door. The young goose blinked in confusion the moment she opened the door. It was a vampire mallard, a teenage vulture and hen.  
"Good day, miss. May we see Dr. Von Goosewing? We are associates of his." Igor stated.  
"Papa, zhere iz someone here for you." the confused Vanna called.  
"Coming, Vanna." Goosewing honked. His eyes widened even more when he noticed that Duckula looked just like a true vampire.  
"Goosewing, we need to talk to you badly...alone"  
"Come in, zhen."

*Much later*

Dr. Von Goosewing took a quick sip from his tea, trying his best to grasp what his old nemesis and his servants were telling him. Unknown to him, his family, Klara, Heinrich and Friedhelm were eavesdropping from the passageway.  
"...So, you are sayingk zhat mein vish heff caused all zhe wampires zhat I heff ever killed to attack zhe willage? You are also beingk sayingk zhat I am zhe only ein zhat khan stop it"  
"Yes, Goosewing. Please help us. Not for our sake, but for all those innocent villagers." Duckula pleaded.  
"...Alright, helpingk you I shall. After all, It iz mein fault zhat zhe wampires heff returned"  
"Great, let's go right now!"

"Hold it, Doc!" A voice piped up from behind Goosewing. The elderly gander whipped his head around in fright.  
"Heinrich"  
"Boss, helpingk you mit your duty I shall!" the young gander smiled as he puffed his chest out. "Nein, Heinich. Stayingk here mit zhe others you must." the professor stated firmly with a bit of a quiver in his voice.  
"But, Doc"  
"Vhen I said nein, I meant nein! Don't question mein instructions! Stay here mit mein family you must!" Dr. Von Goosewing hissed angrily.

"Are you scared vot heff happened to me before vhould happen again?" Heinrich honked sadly, "Ja, I heff read your diary by accident. Don't vorry, Boss, because making sure I von't die I shall"  
"...." Dr. Von Goosewing knew that this was an argument that he'll lose. He knew how stubborn Heinrich can be when it came to times when he wants something.  
"Alright, Heinrich. You may come, but please be wery careful."

After Goosewing said goodbye to his family and giving Heinrich his spell book (and arming himself with his trusty musket, cross and holy water), Duckula used his castle to teleport them back to the village that was being attacked by the ferocious vampires. Dr. Von Goosewing and Heinrich were a great team as they helped each other kill the vampires. While they were fighting, Igor felt as if a giant hand had a vice-like grip over his heart. Moments later, the pain disappeared, but Igor aged rapidly, until he looked twice as old as he ever had been. He even looked quite thin and sickly. Emma had noticed Igor's condition, and guilt washed over her entire being. Igor's busy aging to his real physical age; and he shall die very soon, unless she gave him his immortality back...

After what felt like forever, Heinrich and Goosewing had both destroyed the vampires that had attacked the village.  
"Zhere, zhat iz all of zhem!" the elderly gander smiled happily at his assistant. His happy expression quickly became grim when he realized how many villagers had died before they came.  
"Oh no, Igor..." Emma's frantic voice snapped them out of their thoughts. Igor was aging rapidly, and was barely hanging on the thin thread that was his life.  
"Vot iz happeningk to Igor"  
"Since Igor's no longer immortal, he is now aging rapidly to his true age. Since he is over eight-'undred years old..."

"There is a way to stop this..." the soft voice of Katarina can be heard from behind Emma. Since all the fowls were paying attention to Katarina, they haven't a vampire, which they've missed, creeping up behind Goosewing.  
"Please tell me"  
"Here are the four wishing stars. All you have to do would be to wish that things are back to the way they were." the Hadeda stated sadly as she threw the stars for them to catch.  
"Thank you"  
"I am truly sorry that your wishes hadn't worked out the way you've wanted. But, that's the sad part of life: some things were just never meant to be..."

Duckula, Igor and Nanny wished that things were back to normal. Dr. Von Goosewing's hands trembled as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
"But, mein life is exactly how I've vonted it to be..." Goosewing sobbed.  
"Boss, look out!" Heinrich screamed as the vampire leapt in the air, and was about to pounce on the elderly gander. With a mighty shove, the young gander pushed his boss out of the way. Although Goosewing had killed the vampire with his musket, the vampire had already done too much damage: the attack was enough to cause the young gander to die instantly.

Dr. Von Goosewing sobbed hysterically as he hugged the younger gander's body close to his own. It's just like the first time Heinrich died...the poor boy sacrificed his life for his. Maybe it is for the best if he wished that everything was back to normal? It's clear that his ideal life was never meant for him. Shutting his eyes tightly, he wished that everything was back to normal.

Dr. Von Goosewing, Count Duckula and his servants stared at one another with sad eyes. They understood what the other was going through. After saying their goodbyes, they went their separate ways.

*Much later, Goosewing's home*

Dr. Von Goosewing wiped the tear that ran down his cheek. He was sitting in his living room, staring at the painting of himself and Lady Lamia. The elderly gander almost had a heart attack when his telephone rang.  
"Hello?" Goosewing answered.  
"Hello, Erich. It iz me, Klara. May I come over within half an hour mit a friend"  
"...Ja, you may. See you later. Gud bye"  
"Gud bye, Klara."

*Much later*

After he heard someone knock on his door, Goosewing opened up for his guests. It was Klara and the last goose he thought he would ever see.  
"Hello Goosevink"  
"Hello, Klara"  
"Goosevink, I'd like you to meet mein friend Ermintrude..."

*Meanwhile at Castle Duckula*

Duckula and his servants sat around the kitchen table. Duckula was bawling his eyes out while Igor grumbled about his misfortune in all the languages he knew (Duckula wouldn't be surprised that it was all the world's languages ). Nanny was busy doing the dishes by the sink.  
"I can't believe how close we were in having our wishes granted. I should've known it would've been too easy."

"Don't worry Duckyboos, Mr. Igor. I'm sure your greatest wishes will come true if you use your talents." Nanny hummed to herself, "Why, my sister Primrose made wishing stars in the first place so that mortals can learn that lesson"  
"Hey Nanny, what powers does your other sister have?" Duckula asked, his curiosity peaked.  
"Oh? Why, she grants mortals riches beyond their wildest dreams"  
"What? Really?! Why didn't you tell me this before?" Duckula demanded as he pounced on his housemaid.  
"I t'ought you wanted to become rich the normal way?"

"I want to become rich, any sort of way. Can your sister grant me great wishes"  
"Yes, she can. All you must do is to go and visit her personally"  
"That's great! Do you know where"  
"Where? What do you mean, Duckyboos? What should I know is where? You're makin' your poor Nanny confused..." the poor hen clucked as she felt a headache coming.

"ARGH! So close, yet so far. Why did Nanny's memory fail when I needed it the most?" Duckula sobbed. Igor watched the entire scene with a bemused expression while Nanny turned back to her task. If anyone had taken a quick peak at her face, they would've noticed a sinister grin on her beak as she hummed to herself...

As friends and foes alike discover that it's best to make your dreams come true, I fear I must bid ye farewell.

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End 


End file.
